Legacy of the Skywalkers: Shadowed Hope
by HubrisP
Summary: Darth Vader has fallen into the clutches of the Rebellion and Darth Eversor has been given command of Vader's previous Forces, how will New Hope be changed? OC X OC. Luke X OC. Vader x Ferus. Mentions of past Mpreg between two OCs.
1. Prelude: Galen Marek

**Legacy of the Skywalkers - Season 1 - Shadowed Hope**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 0 – Galen Marek**

* * *

**19****th**** September, 2BBY, 3:00pm; Custom Praetor-Class Battlecruiser: **_**Praetor**_**, Bridge**

Darth Deus was a smart man, he had planned the downfall of the Emperor and the rise of his successor years before the Empire had won its battle of Utapau, long before Dooku had even been killed and long before an Attack on Coruscant was even considered possible. Deus himself was still ruling the world of Byss and acted as President of the Galactic Empire, it gave him large amounts of power regardless of the fact that the dismantlement of the Senate took away most of his problems, with a new advisory council dealing with the Empire he was now in a position to make a bid for the Emperor's succession from the Throne and into the Pit of Hell itself.

"Deus" spoke a voice and Deus looked over his shoulder at his lover.

Darth Diabolus was of fair skin with long blue hair that seemed black and near grey eyes, this was his original form despite the fact he could manipulate his Midi-chlorians to an extent that he could change his form and biochemistry even to that of a feminine form. Diabolus had become a form of pillar that kept Deus on here and now despite the fact that Deus' plans were miles into the future, training their son presently was the primary goal but that was not the reason which they had come to the Despayre System where he looked out with dismay at the damage to the Death Star's Satellite Laser knowing that there would be more internal damage than external, the Emperor had launched an Emergency transmission to his fleet which had broken off from a Blockade just to come all the way here to look at scratches upon the Death Star's surface.

"What is it Diabolus?" asked Deus as he turned to walk up the walkway towards the Bridge's exit.

"The lingering Force sense in this sector reveals that it was in fact a Dark Jedi which caused the chaos here, probably in training for redemption from being trained in the dark arts, I can only assume from my memory that it was Starkiller" announced Diabolus and Deus shook his head as they made their way towards one of the Turbolifts awaiting descent to the hanger.

"He goes by the name Galen Marek now, an enemy to the Empire however he is alone and not at the rank of Mastery meaning that he won't be able to train other Jedi, the Sith still have the Advantage!" countered Deus calmly as they both stepped into the lift and descended swiftly towards the Hanger where he expected a shuttle to be awaiting his arrival.

* * *

**4:00pm; Death Star: Laser Dish Sector, Throne Room **

Darth Sidious also known as Emperor Palpatine looked up, the doors of a personal lift opened and his long since young apprentice stepped into the room as Vader stood off to the side with a Mobile Meditation Chamber having been directed into the room where repairs were being made to the Sith Lord's Armour, Deus smirked in Vader's direction which the Sith Lord scowled in return which was plainly visible since he had yet to replace his Repertory Mask and Helmet since its destruction. Palpatine however watched his two nephews with dire interest and boredom, like siblings they always prodded at the others weaknesses and in a Sith way it made them stronger even though Palpatine wouldn't mind killing off Vader to attain a stronger apprentice or just replacing him with all Deus' attention however this would cause Deus to think ill of the Emperor. Deus was the second Sith'ari, there was no doubt of that in Palpatine's mind as he watched the Fallen Chosen One and the Sith Overlord pester each other mentally on a wavelength Palpatine couldn't imagine, the two finally turned away their gaze from each other and to the Emperor whom now attempted to ignore them while he reigned in his composure but soon enough he had to look again at them.

"How is our Father?" questioned Deus as he and Vader watched their uncle, causing Palpatine to tense, it had been Palpatine whom had placed his brother whom was known as Darth Korbek in a deep sleep and had no intention of awakening him, despite Deus and Vader's loyalty based on that fact.

"His powers in the Force are stabile…he rests, regaining his strength, however he is a cryogenic Force Sleep until he regains his strength to join us" explained Palpatine with a cruel grin, a lie within truths.

"Very well, but now we must attain information to the problem at hand, who did this to your throne room?" questioned Deus as he calmly walked around the room and looked at the ruins of a once smoking flame.

"Vader's apprentice" spat Palpatine and Vader winced.

"It was unexpected that a Dark Jedi like he would aid the Jedi but then again since you have designated that all Jedi are enemies of the Empire, there is a chance that he did indeed aid them just to remain alive as he too would be mistaken for Jedi that you have banned, is that not so or did rules change while I was bolstering our Forces in Wild Space?" questioned Deus calmly and Palpatine shrunk away, like a snake he began to circle his seemingly defenceless opponent, looking for a weakness in his armour that Palpatine could exploit.

"Remember that I care for your father's Health!" spat Palpatine and Deus chuckled lightly.

"True, but if he dies, I'll make your reign as Emperor suffer" countered Deus and Palpatine knew without a doubt that that threat was now a variable option, Deus had always been good at playing these political games, he kept track of his past advantages and used them to weight against Palpatine's efforts.

"And how goes Wild Space?" questioned Palpatine, changing the subject as he relaxed back on his throne.

"The added Supplies directed in at the Core should tell you that, Wild Space belongs to the Empire, it now prospers for a price" announced Deus and Palpatine smiled.

"Good" agreed Palpatine "then your return is most convenient, Rebels have become apparent in my Empire, I would like them removed"

"Very well, but I would like to talk to you alone Palpatine, if you don't mind" announced Deus as he looked over at Vader whom nodded now in his new helmet before striding out of the room.

"What is it that you wish of me, my Nephew?" asked Palpatine as he cut off the security cameras with a press of a button.

"You really have twisted the Sith, haven't you, Uncle?" questioned Deus humoured and Palpatine just nodded his head "you have built a Sith ruled by their emotions, have no control over them and hence are weaker for it, weaker and make slight mistakes on the judgement"

"I never intended it to be so, even I am partial to such a failure, my emotions cannot be used wisely" muttered Palpatine as he looked at his grey hands "I have twisted myself since Thirty Years Ago"

"You attempted to destroy my Father and Killed my Grandfather, Master Pelagius, but in the end you couldn't finish my father off because you loved him too much and so you put him in Force Stasis hoping that this forced Force Mediation would heal him" explained Deus as he looked into Palpatine's face "for that I am thankful therefore I will allow you this, in the next Ten Years you will lose your life and with it your Empire to me however you are to transfer you soul into a clone body meaning you won't remember your Sith Training, I would then have you taught by someone knowledgeable in the Sith Arts so that your future incarnation will become the Sith you were meant to be"

"I will consider it, Deus" agreed Palpatine as he stood "I leave for Coruscant, but know that everything you have said has piqued my interest, I will therefore not fear the death you promise when it comes"

* * *

**2****nd**** November, 2BBY, 9:00am; Kamino Sector: Kamino, Timira City: Observation Area**

"You let the Clone of Galen Marek escape" commented Diabolus calmly as he crossed over to Vader as he entered the room "that is a rare failure for you"

"I'm not as young and powerful as I once was" countered Vader calmly and Diabolus sneered at this information.

"Deus will be displeased when I report, speaking of Deus he had an important Clone Body transferred here for you today, I think it best that you follow me" announced Diabolus as he opened a hatchway.

"And what Clone template would Deus send that is so…" started Vader but froze at what he saw, in the giant tube was a Clone of Anakin Skywalker and almost robotically Vader turned his head to look at Diabolus which he could guess was accusingly.

"We are planning to transfer your soul and memories into this Clone Body, the Clone Body has gone through a number of physical upgrades where it is now as durable and as strong as the body of a Droid, we even have a recreated your armour however it is but a replacement for a similar design made from Mandalorian Steel" announced Diabolus and Vader watched cautiously for a loophole "what do you think?"

"I think that I should be able to crush the Rebellion with this new body" announced Vader with a growl "make preparations for the transfer immediately, I still need to seek out the original Galen Marek and the Rebel sympathisers, it has become apparent that a Rebel Fleet has recently been reformed after an aggressive defeat led by a Nebulon-B escort frigate under the identification name: _The Salvation_"

"A Nebulon-B escort frigate called the '_Salvation'_? Oh my, the Rebellion really do see themselves as Heroes in this war, all they are really doing is forcing us to expend our forces on them when we could be savouring out forces for more distant enemies" complained Diabolus with a sigh "I will have an Imperial Force awaiting over Kamino should we get any visitors, if Deus' prediction is correct then we will expect the clone of the Marek to resonate his altered state and join with Marek's allies, I think we should call in Boba Fett to deal with the Clone"

"Agreed" nodded Vader as he crossed to leave the room calmly while Diabolus got back to what he had been doing moments before, looking over the Cloning Data so that he could vary which ones would make perfected Sith Soldiers.

* * *

**24****th**** November, 12:00am; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: Obedience, Deus' Office**

"Lord Deus" announced Admiral Gerald Garcia as he stepped into the room which Deus looked over calmly "we have arrived on Kamino"

"SitRep" commanded Deus as Gerald ceased walking and did a low kneel to the Sith Lord.

"Our Forces on the Surface have been overwhelmed by Rebel Oppressors however the Rebellion has long since fled the planet, having fled to an unknown location in which they can plot their next attack no doubt, however the most important casualties are that Lord Vader seems to have been taken by the Rebel Instigators however Boba Fett has been seen to spy on the enemy forces" announced Gerald which Deus nodded with a wave of his hand, understanding the ageless Admiral stood and backed out of the room.

"This has gone on far enough, Eversor, you know what to do" announced Deus annoyed and the youth in the background nodded his head slightly.

"Right" agreed the individual known as Eversor "I won't let you down, father"

* * *

**Author's Note – And that is the prelude of things to come, what differences will there be in New Hope? Well, you'll find out soon enough, if you want to find out you'll have to review however.**


	2. One: The Princess and the Sith

**Chapter 1 – The Rebel Princess and the Sith Lord**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**

* * *

**

**27****th**** June, 0BBY, 11:45pm; Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer: **_**Devastator**_**, Hanger**

Darth Eversor stood before the lower hanger of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Devastator_ with grim annoyance as he stretched his Force Sense out towards the small ship caught in the grip of the tractor beam, what he sensed sneering back at him was a Jedi and an Apprentice awaiting at the heart of the enemy ship which he couldn't wait to tear the heart out of the stupid Jedi, hopefully with this successful boarding they should be able to get the location of Darth Vader and retrieve the plans for the Death Star.

"My Lord, everything is ready" announced Commander Rex as the ageless Clone Commander stood next to him and awaited the motion of the Sith Lord, Stormtroopers of the 501st Legion continued to enter into the Hanger and Eversor looked over at his newest troops with a smirk, the Terror Droids would be first and would soften up the enemies of the Empire prior to the Stormtroopers flooding into the enemy ship.

"Prepare the Terror Squads, we're sending them in first, then we'll follow in as soon as the way for our forces is cleared" announced Eversor whom heard a confirmative from his subordinates, Eversor was a young man with Crimson hair and deep green eyes, the Darkside seemed to have little sway over him similar to his parents immunity to the negative effects of the Darkside which was more due to his training than anything else.

Eversor wore a white Jacket which was showed his rank in commanding the Stormtroopers with Black Pants with a small undershirt and Red Shoes that had magnetic soles in them that could be activated with the Force itself, on his lower back was a Vibroblade Holster with its respected Scimitar-shaped knife Vibroblade while settling between his back and the Holster were two L-23 Blaster Pistols being stored ready for usage, his fingerless gloved hands flexed as Eversor stretched his fingers to warm them up for the fight that was soon to happen. A grin ripped his face in two as the CR90 Corellian Corvette known as the _Tantive IV_ was dragged into the Hanger through the use of the Tractor Beam, with a motion of his free hand two Boarding Ships slammed into the sides of the Tantive IV carrying a number of Terror Troopers and Droids flooded in to kill have any Rebels in a battle starting from their blind spot which would allow Eversor's Forces to attack from a new blind spot which would have been caused by the Terror Forces attacking from the enemy's rear, with that in mind Eversor walked up to the bulkhead that sealed the _Tantive IV_ from space and nodded for the Technicians to blow the door open.

Once the _Tantive IV_ lost its door the Sith Apprentice stepped into its confines and into the ship itself soon reaching quite a far distance to where the main battle was going on, the Terror Troopers had done their job with their sneak attack which allowed the 501st Legion's Stormtroopers to sneak up on the Rebellion Defenders easily enough without resistance, soon enough Eversor stood before the doors to the engine room where the two Jedi he had previously sensed awaited his arrival albeit grudgingly, the door opened and soon after Eversor had stepped in he had to duck away from a Lightsaber that had swung forth to remove his head and end the threat that the loyal Sith had upon the Jedi here. Then again, Eversor had expected the Jedi to take a harsh brutal choice for open combat which would lead to the Jedi's unfortunate end, their arrogance and obsession with the Lightside of the Force caused them to make rash decisions and this was something that Eversor could otherwise make use of in this combat by undermining the Apprentice in combat he should be able to undermine the Master indirectly.

Eversor couldn't fight two enemies at once however unlike the Jedi Apprentice the Sith Apprentice had something that that particular being lacked, specifically the ability to evade and dodge all of his attacks without being immediately harmed by the Lightsaber wielding youth, this angered young Jedi which humoured Eversor to no end as he waved around every attack the youth made before swinging his two Lightsabers to block an incoming strike. Eversor's Lightsaber had a unique design considering its handles were longer than a traditional Lightsaber and it was designed for Duel Wielding unlike Diabolus' combinable Duel Lightsabers or Deus' Heavy Lightsaber that was designed for aggressive combat that required multi-directional predicting capabilities that Deus was so well known for, Eversor's Lightsaber was designed simply to give him a large reach and allow him to have more grip due to the size of the grip itself which allowed him to be more picky about how he fought with his weapon since it gave him a lot of space to fall back on. Eversor raised his left hand and sent out a powerful Force Push sending the Jedi Master flying into the reactor which he detonated like a bomb with a savage grin, finally he gave a second Force Push to the Jedi Apprentice before deactivating his two Lightsabers and walking through the doorway at the rear of the room with a victorious grin on his face.

What pleased Eversor the most was that the youth was now well displeased then again that was an understatement, the Master less Apprentice was furious with the Sith Apprentice and was now stalking from where he had fallen after the prior battle so that he could attempt to defeat the Sith even if he had to use his own anger to do so, Eversor couldn't help but laugh at the comedy this was soon becoming since the Jedi now insisted that he fought the Flames of the Sith with Sparks which wouldn't slow the process of the Sith Wildfire one bit but Eversor had to give the young Jedi some props for thinking up such a decision. Eversor lifted one of his Lightsabers to block the Jedi Apprentices' strikes as he attacked from the side from a nearby doorway however Eversor didn't show any surprise as he calmly advanced on the Jedi whom had backed away after his failed sneak attack, Eversor released three Force Pushes of considerable power sending the Jedi flying through the doorway on the opposite end of the corridor with a large crash echoing from whatever the Jedi Apprentice had hit on the other side of the doorway, with an annoyed grunt Eversor pushed through the remains of the doorway and looked about for the Jedi Apprentice to show himself however there was a sound before a sound split his ears as an Escape Pod dropped out of the room's underside which the Jedi Apprentice had seemingly used to escape.

"My Lord" spoke a Voice and Eversor saw an Imperial Naval Official approach him "we have taken Princess Leia into custody, we also have reports from Tarkin that your new Flagship has arrived at Duros where the Death Star is to meet us there, the _Devastator_ and a fleet will meet there also"

"Very well, how is the _Omega_?" asked Eversor as he followed the Naval Official towards the location they had forced an entrance into.

"The Super-Class Star Destroyer is finished and awaiting us at Duros, many believe that it is the ship of the future except there are larger ships in waiting, the _Executor_ is being finished at Fondor even as we speak" announced the Imperial Naval Official, Eversor nodded as he continued to follow the Naval Officer, the _Alpha_ and the _Omega_ siblings were two Super-Class Star Destroyers roughly 12.8 kilometres long with both being intended to be the escort for Eversor's new Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer once they got round to working on the ship, so far it was only months behind the _Executor_'s Production rate.

* * *

**29****th**** June, 12:58pm; DS-1 Orbital Battle Station: **_**Death Star I**_**, Hanger **

Darth Eversor calmly walked through the shining corridors of the Empire's massive Battle Station, he had to admit to an excellent form of fake interest in the Military Workings within the Emperor's new Superweapon that he himself was putting up, the Old Man couldn't have someone more competent then that idiot Tarkin deal with the building of this giant metal moon of doom, then again competence was hard to find in the Empire. The Death Star itself was truly a work of engineering mastery with its design being so large and so effective that the benefits of the device far outweighing the negative features of the weapon, it was a large weapon with enough armour to take multiple attacks and still manage to crawl through space at an impressive speed however with that in mind caution had to be taken, otherwise politicians seeking power may attempt to gain control of the Space Station and attempt a Coup. While Eversor himself didn't mind someone roughing up Palpatine and the Empire that the fool had attempted to make, even Eversor had to admit that the Empire was in the Plan set down from Darth Sith himself, as Darth Sith's descendent he had to follow the plan to the letter and would do so if it meant that the Sith Empire would rise again.

Eversor's mind was more approached by the usage of his Super-Class Star Destroyer outside of the Death Star, awaiting its new objectives also in the protection of Eversor and to an extension the Death Star itself which unfortunately included that prideful fool of a trigger-happy Grand Moff whom waited deep within the moon shaped Battle Station, Eversor had made it his objective upon being here to attempt to destroy and kill all manners of success that Tarkin had gained through use of this Battle Station in the political world and thanks to the amount of secret that Tarkin kept it was surprisingly easy to get classified or embarrassing information on the Moff before releasing it discreetly out onto the HoloNet. Needless to say that Eversor became increasingly humoured by the Moff's attempts to track the embarrassing information leak however Eversor knew how to cover his tracks well causing endless annoyance for the Grand Moff, with Tarkin chasing an endless path of suspicion with no end in sight it gave Eversor far more enjoyable things to do with his time…like beat up on Princess Leia for example, but even that had exhausted his interest since the Princess had remained defensive with impressive mental shields and resistance to the interrogation droids hence it would be wise for their Forces to make haste for Alderaan where they would use the Princess' Home world as a hostage.

"Lord Eversor" announced a Voice which Eversor turned and saw Commander Rex walking towards him with an even pace.

"Yes, what is it Commander, is the Moff awaiting my presence on the Bridge?" questioned Eversor with a twitch of his lips when he said Tarkin's title.

"We shall be arriving from Lightspeed in Thirty Minutes, the Princess has already been brought to the Bridge and is awaiting the coming execution of her planet, though she doesn't know this yet" muttered Rex with a nod which Eversor shrugged lightly before following after Rex as he led the Sith Apprentice to one of the many command Bridges on the Death Star.

* * *

**1:32pm; DS-1 Orbital Battle Station: **_**Death Star I**_**, Command Bridge **

"Welcome Lord Eversor, I hope that your walk around the Death Star was productive, now however we have more pressing matters to deal with" growled Tarkin as he watched Eversor step into the room with his usual calm grace.

"Sorry, idiot sir" answered Eversor with a cocky grin annoying Tarkin which Eversor decided to counter with a useful lie "I was speaking to the Emperor, would you rather that I were speaking to you rather than his Imperial Majesty, I'm sure you would like to take it up with Palpatine himself?"

"That will not be necessary" dismissed Tarkin calmly as he stepped towards the Princess whom was held in place by two Darkside Acolytes "I was just telling the dear Princess Leia that unless she tells us the location of the Rebel Base her home world would become the new Target of the Death Star's Wrath"

"Dantooine" announced Leia a begging look in her eyes "they're on Dantooine"

"Look at that, Lord Eversor, under you she released not even a lie but when it comes to me she announced the _exact_ location of the Rebel Base" announced Tarkin in a bragging tone which Eversor scoffed at "but now, I'm afraid the Princess is overshot the timer, you my fire when ready"

"Uh, sir…" started an Official as he stepped towards Tarkin and whispered into the man's ear that caused the man to go tense.

"Eversor, it seems the Cannon's controls have been…disabled, root out the causes of the damage and bring them before me!" commanded Tarkin as red alarms went off and he spun around to look out of the viewpoint and gasped at what he saw "what now!"

"Incoming Rebel Fleet" announced a CIC Officer as he watched the ship singles light up as a Fleet of Rebel ships dropped out of Lightspeed before firing upon the Death Star with its shields down, a half of the fleet damaged the Main Cannon Dish while the other half hit the Death Star's Engine array with all of their gathered firepower.

"I'll take the Princess back to her cell" announced Eversor with a bow to hide the grin he had on his face while seeing the beginning of Tarkin's downfall, Eversor then mentioned to the two Darkside Acolytes to take the girl away.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Yavin IV: Seas-side Temple, Underground Chambers: Secret Chamber**

Two Guards collapsed as the hooded figured waves his hand and continued on to his destination, he stopped and pulled down his hood after he was sure that he was away from the view of any of the remaining cameras in the facility, he pulled down his hood to reveal the face of Ferus Olin whom stepped through the heavily armoured bulkhead before him after typing in the correct code. Ferus had a reason to be here, Two Years ago the Rebellion had managed to capture Darth Vader and it was during that time in which Ferus had learned that Darth Vader and the Man he betrayed: Anakin Skywalker, were one in the same. Problem was that Ferus was rather…attached to Anakin Skywalker and what he had become was no different in his mind, Anakin had always been fowl tempered however Darth Vader actually used that Rage as a weapon which got Ferus curious at what that was like, Ferus was more interested really in getting together with Anakin again since the two of them had a ripe history however Ferus couldn't help but remember his capture by Darth Vader's brother ten years prior.

"_Why are you so strong?" Ferus had asked shortly before being arrested by Stormtroopers, however it had been Darth Deus' answer that had surprised him, more than the Sith's Fighting Strength or lack of Ageing._

"_The laws which govern us are just too different" had been Deus' answer prior to leaving Ferus in prison for the next 9 Years of his life, on the 10__th__ Year it was when Ferus ceased to be the old Ferus Olin, being given a new body and the secret to a balanced use of both Force Energies to gain Eternal Youth._

Ferus had wondered why Deus had done that and why he had allowed the former Jedi to leave his prisons over Byss, he had dug up Deus' identity as Noah Skywalker and Diabolus' as Vega Virgo however Ferus couldn't see either of them betraying Anakin Skywalker for their own goals however then he discovered the truth…Anakin _was_ Darth Vader, there were a number of reasons why Anakin turned to the Darkside however Deus had once stated that he and Anakin had been trained to be Siths from Birth. Ferus had researched more and learned the truth of the Sith Legacy in which the Jedi had tried to erase, Deus and Vader were the sons of Darth Korbek whom was descended from Darth Bane and Darth Sith prior to that, the original Sith Empire Family line which gave birth to the original prophecy of the Chosen One and the Sith'ari. Ferus stepped into the room and he calmly walked into the blackness listening to the heavy breathing sound coming from a respirator that Ferus could only assume was on Darth Vader's armour, Ferus stepped forwards calmly sensing the undiminished force sensitivity of Anakin Skywalker now diminished by the Darkness that clouded it and hid his true nature as the Chosen One, the Chosen One born to bring balance to the Force and not fight on the Jedi's behalf like many of the Jedi believed which had so attempted to use Anakin in such a way before as well as during the Clone Wars.

Ferus learned something similar years ago and it was one of the reasons why left the Jedi Order, another reason was that his presence would get between the growing relationship that was sprouting between Anakin and Padmé Amidala, though it wasn't Anakin's intention to choose between Ferus and Padmé he did know that the time would eventually come and so Ferus had made the decision for him by leaving the Jedi behind. Ferus stepped deeper into the room to see the armoured figure being held at the centre of the room being contained within a cage of Black Metal rings which contained the Sith Lord to his meditations when he wasn't being questioned by Force Sensitive individuals, Darth Vader lifted his helmeted head slightly to look towards Ferus whom continued to walk forwards until he was but a few steps before the armoured figure whom tensed through in the Force, Ferus wouldn't be surprised at the once Anakin Skywalker being surprised by his appearance since Fergus had been missing for most of Anakin's life.

"Surprised to see me, Anakin?" asked Ferus with a grin however he sensed the sudden hostility from the armoured man.

"That name has no meaning to me, not any longer" growled Vader as he glared at Ferus which Ferus simply turned his grin into a smirk and he almost dropped it when he sensed the sorrow from Vader "although, I had expected you died after leaving the Jedi, Ferus"

"It felt that way for awhile, I felt as though I had been stabbed countless times in my chest, however I pulled through it" shrugged Ferus as he prodded Vader with his Force touch which Vader's own Force Aura allowed itself to be caressed, surprisingly.

"You didn't have to leave, you know" murmured Vader and Ferus laughed lightly.

"And get in the way of your _true_ destiny?" questioned Ferus and Vader went silent that even the respirator seemed to quieten to hide his breathing.

"You know?" questioned Vader cautiously and Ferus nodded slightly to confirm as much.

"I'm…not sure how I feel about it, I'll have to get back to you on it" announced Ferus as he turned his back to Vader "I may even join you depending on what I find on the issue"

* * *

**Author's Note – That is the end of that Chapter, a hint at a past secret relationship between Anakin Skywalker and Ferus Olin with Ferus being the great guy he was leaving the Jedi Order because he also knew that Anakin loved Padmé and that one day they were destined to be together. What will Ferus' choice be, review and find out!**


	3. Two: Into the Death Star

**Chapter 2 – Into the Death Star**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**

* * *

**

**28****th**** June, 4:00pm; DS-1 Orbital Battlestation: **_**Death Star I**_**, Meeting Room **

"What do you mean you have yet to capture the fugitives that did the Internal Damage to the main cannon!" questioned Tarkin annoyed which Eversor simply dismissed with a shrug.

"Maybe a Bothan Team from the Rebels, what I do know is that they were very talented at what they did, I am having the small group of Darkside Acolytes move through the Station to look using the Force but so far no results have been garnered" answered Eversor calmly as he judged the best way to work around the problem "however the Rebels cannot hide forever"

"Reports state that a Rebel ship was taken into custody just the other day, it landed in Hanger Bay 8 however we have yet to verify whom it belongs to, it is an old YT-1300f Freighter that has been customised to seemingly a life of crime in the form of Smuggling" commented Tarkin as he watched the Sith Apprentice think "could that be their base camp on the Death Star?"

"It is a viable possibility, I will see to a boarding party and a scanning crew to search out the entire of the ship, meanwhile you have a more important task do you not?" asked Eversor and Tarkin nodded grimly.

"I will see to the repairs to the Engine Modules and the Main Laser Weapon, hopefully we should be able to get the Death Star operational soon enough, due to the Death Star's armour less than superficial damage was done to the Battle Station in its entirety" dismissed Tarkin and Eversor nodded before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

**6:00pm; Alderaan Sector: Alderaan, Aldera Royal Palace: Communication Room**

"I'm sorry to hear that" announced Bail Organa as he watched Grand Moff Tarkin on the Transmission "it is horrible to imagine that Alderaan would become a Battlefield after the oath of peace that we have settled on since the Clone Wars"

"_Yes…shame"_ muttered Tarkin as he glared at the Senator from his side of the Transmission _"all the same, I advise vigilance in watching your sector from now on, failure to do so will lead to occupation of your Sector by the Imperial Army"_

"You would invade one of the Empire's Capital Sectors without provocation?" questioned Bail and Tarkin gave a sly smile as he watched the Senator's reaction.

"_Whether you like it or not, Senator, your Sector has become a Battlefield and as a citizen of the Empire you are entitled to a certain amount of protection"_ announced Tarkin coldly as he bridged his fingers on his side of the transmission _"the fact that this is your Sector in which you refuse an Imperial Sector Fleet is…disturbing, could you be in league with the Rebels or could you really be so much a pacifist that you have become a fool? Regardless, I would watch yourself Senator, you already lost the Princess Leia and I would hate for any more misfortunate to befall your Planetary Sector"_

"Thank you, Moff Tarkin" nodded Bail before he shut off the transmission with an annoyed glint in his eye.

* * *

**6:30pm; DS-1 Orbital Battlestation: **_**Death Star I**_**, Meeting Room **

"I assume you have good news for me?" questioned Tarkin once Eversor stepped into the room which the Sith Apprentice shrugged intentionally to irritate the Moff "well?"

"There are Jedi aboard obviously, we have confirmed at least one Jedi Master and one Jedi Apprentice, also an unknown number of humanoid beings and two Droids, and with your leave I would have patrols of Stormtroopers spread out throughout the Ship to locate the intruders"

"Very well, busy yourself with this, I want you out of my sight" growled Tarkin as he ignored the Sith Apprentice with a grim scowl.

"Thank you" nodded Eversor as he paced out of the room with a grin twitching at his lips.

* * *

**9:00pm; DS-1 Orbital Battlestation: **_**Death Star I**_**, Interrogation Room: Observation Room**

"It is amazing that this boy managed to damage the Death Star" commented Tarkin as he looked out at the youth recently captured by the patrols whom was on the Interrogation/Torture table before looking at a tense Eversor with a frown "is something wrong?"

"It's a Force Sensitive thing Tarkin, you wouldn't understand it" answered Eversor curtly as he winced at the pain flowing from Luke into him "but the boy before us is more complicated and useful then you could possibly imagine"

"Hmm, your right, I don't understand" dismissed Tarkin as he crossed over to a speaker device "any updates, Interrogator?"

"_Yes, there was a mention of a Ben Kenobi and the boy admits that he is son to Anakin Skywalker, a former Jedi Knight of the Old Republic"_ announced the Interrogator through the transmission causing Tarkin and Eversor to freeze _"what should be done about him?"_

"Have him contained to Cell Block 6, there he will be in complete confinement so that we can hope to use him as bait, we will decide what to do with him shortly, carry on Interrogator" announced Tarkin before turning off the Transmission and turning back to Eversor "well…this is a fascinating turn of events"

"What part is fascinating, the fact that Kenobi is on this Battle Station or the Fact that we are interrogating Darth Vader's secret child, you tell me?" questioned Eversor and Tarkin smiled slyly at the Sith Apprentice.

"The fact that you have a cousin maybe" smirked Tarkin causing Eversor to scowl.

"So? That information is simply inconsequential" dismissed Eversor as he turned away from Tarkin "however that wouldn't explain why I feel his pain, only his father would and he'd have to be nearby, which he isn't since he is still incarcerated with the Rebels and hence has been missing from public view for the last two years"

"Then you should find out" muttered Tarkin in an advising way.

"I know that, but I need some time to myself, I am going to go and meditate" announced Eversor bluntly as he turned to leave "unless there is anything else you need me to do"

"Not at present, no, go have your break" dismissed Tarkin and Eversor left without another word.

* * *

**30****th**** June, 11:30am; DS-1 Orbital Battlestation: **_**Death Star I**_**, Meeting Room **

Darth Eversor stepped into the meeting room with a rapid pace and sat down in one of the meeting chairs with elegant precision, it seemed that Palpatine had foreseen the danger the Death Star was in now that it had been weakened and so just the other day he had told Tarkin to take the Death Star to Tarkin's homeworld of Eriadu for repairs, meanwhile the prisoners would be let free with a hidden tracking device so that they would lead the Empire back to the Rebel Base and allow an invasion. Meanwhile, Eversor was set up to be the main contender of the Rebel Fleet so that they could bring, to counter and fight the Rebels wherever they were to appear and cause dissidence.

"You are to speak with the Rebel Dissident, tell him that he is free to go when you reach hanger 8 however keep him until Obi-Wan Kenobi is given over to us, we can use him to possibly get Vader from the enemy forces" announced Tarkin as he pondered "maybe as a bargaining chip"

"And the Princess?" asked Eversor which Tarkin frowned before smirking.

"Have her sent to Mustafar, there is a lovely new Base their including a Prison System, she will be welcome I bet" answered Tarkin calmly.

"Very well, I shall pass this onto the Emperor, he will hopefully send a trustworthy Imperial Fleet to secure her, once that is done I'll leave immediately for Kashyyyk where the Rebels are strongest"

* * *

**Meanwhile; Yavin IV: Seas-side Temple, Jedi Barracks: Ferus Olin's Chambers**

Ferus Olin had thought long and hard on what he was going to do about the Vader issue, they had given him a trial and were planning on executing him within the month which really didn't sit well with Ferus, but he knew that they were transporting Vader to a location where he could be easily executed in front of recording camera. It seemed that the Rebellion were intent on making Vader's death as public as possible which many of the suppressed populace would desire after, Ferus however didn't want that to happen no matter what since he still cared for the man that Vader had become as much as the man he once was, Ferus smiled lightly as he remembered something about them moving Vader…which the escort no matter how grand with the Rebellion's pitiful resources wouldn't expect an attack from an Imperial Fleet and with that in mind Ferus opened an encrypted communication channel he had been given by Darth Deus when the man had released him.

"_It's about time you called, I was getting worried that you were not going to agree to my proposal, I assume that you will join my New Sith?"_ questioned Deus over the communication and Ferus frowned before nodding _"excellent, where shall I have an associate pick you up?"_

"Actually, I have news regarding your brother, Darth Vader" announced Ferus and Deus frowned, the Sith'ari looked at the Force Compass on his desk to confirm he could trust Ferus as well as what he was about to propose before looking back at the former Jedi, Ferus paused while the Sith did this.

"_Go on"_ agreed Deus over the communication with a slight nod of his head as he awaited Ferus to continue.

"He's scheduled to be executed on Mygeeto however I will be aboard his ship, therefore I will be able to tell you what Sector they are passing through on the way, so that you could intercept them and ambush them" announced Ferus and Deus smirked from his side of the transmission.

"You have done well, with this information I will get a fleet ready immediately, make sure that your information is correct however, I shall see you when the time comes then so farewell until that time" announced Deus over the transmission pleasantly before he pressed a button on the side ending the transmission.

* * *

**12:30pm; Byss Sector: Byss, Imperial Citadel: Throne Room**

"Are you sure that you can trust that former Jedi?" questioned Diabolus as Deus entered the room with a grin on his face.

"If you don't trust then how do you expect to be trusted in return, my dearest?" questioned Deus as he proceeded up towards the Throne before settling on it to hear the rest of Diabolus' report "what news on the _Destroyer_?"

"Its design is…complicated, however our specialists are making headway towards its completion with the Shipyards at our disposal here, needless to say that our 10km Battleship design will silence the Rebellion for quite a long while" shrugged Diabolus uncaringly "or so we have been told by our Designers"

"It is a rather ambitious design, regardless of whether or not it is successful, it should cause problems for the Rebellion and allow us to push down on them for a while, that is what we are most concerned with…a lasting peace over unknown periods of time" answered Deus calmly as he relaxed into the Throne "we don't need a permanent peace, just enough so that we are not attacked every bloody day, if that is realized then we will win this Civil War without too many problems"

"I see, I have also began working on the Plan as a whole, finding your father seems to be a major issue and we need the man to counter Palpatine" commented Diabolus as he leaned against a nearby wall which Deus sighed before nodding at that information.

"Right now, we have to send a fleet to intercept Vader's prison transfer, see to it would you?" asked Deus and Diabolus bowed slightly before leaving the room.

* * *

**6:00pm; DS-1 Orbital Battlestation: **_**Death Star I**_**, Hanger Bay 8 **

"You know, you don't have to do this, come with us and fight the Empire!" announced Luke as he struggled slightly against the solid grip that Eversor had on his arm.

"Shut up, you may not have been trained in your heritage from Birth, but I was" growled Eversor as he continued to drag the young man along with two lines of 501st Stormtroopers following him "the Plan will go ahead and the Rebellion will fall, the Sith will once again rule the Galaxy in its entirety and those whom resist will be killed, that is the inevitability of the situation"

"And whom told you that your Father?" questioned Luke with a frown which Eversor smirked lightly.

"And the Force" added Eversor as he remembered the Force Compass that he had awaiting him in his quarters on his Super-Class Star Destroyer "as you will soon find out, now be silent, we have guests"

"Luke!" shouted a voice that Luke recognised as Han.

"Back, scum" announced Commander Rex as he stepped forwards while pointing his DH-17 Blaster Pistol at Han, his unit was presently the only unit not to have withdrawn from the Death Star due to being needed in the wider Galaxy from the threat of Rebellion becoming more evident.

"True enough Lad, it's me he wants" announced Obi-Wan Kenobi as he stepped over while lighting his Lightsaber "so, how are we going to do this, you Sith are not known for your negotiation skills"

"Your friends can head over towards their ship and prepare to lift off, guards outside the Hanger have heavy weapons and Tractor Beams locked for anything that comes out of this hanger which will capture or terminate anything that comes out of this hanger if you try anything suspicious, you will also hand over your Lightsaber and put these on" explained Eversor as he threw over uniquely gothic handcuffs and a connected to a neck collar, they were recently designed and created from Sith Alchemy, able to block the wearer's access to the Force unless they had been trained otherwise to resist it which fortunately it seemed the Jedi lacked to do considering Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the unknown item.

"Agreed" nodded Obi-Wan as he watched the 501st Stormtroopers line up on Eversor's occupied side of the Hanger, Luke was allowed to walk to the _Falcon_ with Rex pointing his spare DH-17 Blaster Pistol at Luke's back while indicating for Han and co to head for the _Falcon_ also, a pair of Sith Acolytes crossed over to Kenobi and took his Lightsaber off him while attaching the Force Restriction device to his throat and wrists causing the old man to gasp as he lost connection with the Force causing Eversor to smirk, he indicated for the Stormtroopers on either side of Rex to approach Kenobi and lead him away as the _Millennium Falcon_ took off into space.

"And now, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I believe that you have a life of imprisonment and a meeting with the Imperial Prime Minister that you must take" announced Eversor gleefully and Obi-Wan gulped when he knew when exactly whom Eversor was talking about, more specifically he knew that Darth Deus would be looking forwards to their meeting, increasingly considering what he did to his twin brother in the past.

* * *

**2****nd**** July, 9:30am; Super-Class Star Destroyer: **_**Omega**_**, Bridge**

The New Super-Class Star Destroyer was making final preparations with its Fleet over Duros where the Death Star seemed defenceless if it wasn't for the Star Destroyer Fleet that guarded its repair efforts however more importantly was the attack on Kashyyyk where the Rebels and Wookiees both were gathering their Forces to stop the Imperial Slave Trade that had once again been re-established upon the planet, sadly this couldn't be allowed for much longer since Wookiees were useful in what Tarkin called the 'Wookiee Slave Labour'. Eversor stood on the bridge of his sparking new Super-Class and looked out at the Forces been handed to Admiral Paptimus Toros whom was assumingly a competent Admiral whom was part of Deus' inner circle, more specifically he had decided to test an Admiral which he had brought with him and so this unnamed Admiral walked around making mistakes, needless to say that Paptimus was almost face palming and Eversor would kill the man should the man make any mistakes during the battle allowing Paptimus to take over command almost immediately, Eversor turned to look at Paptimus and sensed the man's weak Force Sensitivity with his assuming rumoured Mastery of Battle Meditation.

"It seems that all the Captains are prepared, though the idiot in charge of the Fleet isn't, pitiful isn't it?" commented Paptimus with a cold smile as he spoke in a hushed whisper so that no one else on the bridge could hear him except for Eversor.

"Indeed it is, seemingly we may need to retire him, unless you have something to propose?" asked Eversor and the Admiral smiled.

"Yes, I have a fascinating idea, if he is pathetic now then I would demote him to Captain since this Ship lacks one where he will take courses in attaining Admiralship which under tutelage with people like Myself will allow him to become naught this stuttering buffoon but instead a reliable Office of the Imperial Navy!" offered Paptimus and Eversor nodded as he made his way back to the rear of the Bridge.

"I will be in my Quarters preparing to go out in my Fighter, call me once we're approaching Kashyyyk, Admiral" announced Eversor and without waiting for that stuttering buffoon to answer left the Bridge.

* * *

**2:30pm; Kashyyyk Sector: Over Kashyyyk, Battlefield**

Eversor's TIE Interceptor Custom dodged around the missiles and brought the Crimson Interceptor round towards the Enemy Nebulon-B Frigate where he let a number of Proton Torpedoes into the bridge of the ship causing it to fall away from its aggressive stance against a nearby Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer and fall towards the planet below where it would be torn apart by the gravity, he twisted the TIE back around and came up behind a X-Wing Fighter before shooting it down before it could make a run on a TIE Bomber Wing that was making a straight line for a nearby Mon Calamari Cruiser, Eversor had to admit that though that fool of an Admiral had messed up more than once in this battle the Fighter Combat seemed to be going smoothly but then again…the pilots were Elites with some even being from the 501st Legion.

"Admiral?" questioned Eversor as he opened a transmission to the _Omega_ which he laughed when Paptimus was the one whom answered.

"_I have removed the underling from command, we have lost a portion of our invasion force and therefore we would have lost the ground battle that rages below, I have found a method in which we can push back the Rebellion on the surface"_ announced Paptimus over the transmission as he looked at a tactical readout from the side.

"Continue, Admiral, explain your thoughts on this idea" announced Eversor dismissingly as he dodged an X-Wing, coming around to shoot the X-Wing down and firing upon a R-22 Spearhead that he almost missed as it shot past his ship.

"_We have a rough estimation of where the enemy Forces are on the planet, if we initiate a planetary bombardment we should be able to exterminate a large portion of the enemy ground Forces and put our Ground Forces on the offensive, meanwhile the _Omega_ will take to a High Orbit position so that no enemy ships can effectively aid the routed Ground Forces allowing we to take the victory also considering the enemy ships have a limited range the _Omega_ would be best suited with its towered batteries should be able to gain a superiority over other enemy ships"_ announced Paptimus calmly over the communication and Eversor nodded.

"Very well, proceed" announced Eversor as he cut the transmission and dodged an X-Wing before dropping behind it and firing at it.

* * *

**Author's Note – I bet your all sad that Vader is missing out of the action however I can assure you of one thing, he won't be for much longer. Darth Deus has an ace up his sleeve and a friendly relationship with a certain Bounty Hunter that leads a special Clone Legion, if you want to find out, then you have no choice but to… REVIEW! **


	4. Three: The Return of Lord Vader

**Chapter 3 – The Return of Lord Vader**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**

* * *

**

**4:00pm; Super-Class Star Destroyer: **_**Omega**_**, Bridge**

Darth Eversor could see the addiction in the dealing of incompetent soldiers this way however he watched cautiously as the tense Admiral Paptimus Toros stepped closer to the Sith Apprentice, with an annoyed sigh Eversor dropped the Captain to the desk with a glare and nodded to Paptimus before leaving the room while glaring at most whom stood in his path, Paptimus gave some last moment commands before chasing after the Sith Apprentice to enter conversation with the Sith.

"My Lord, we have information from a Rebel Base on Kashyyyk, they have learned that Nathaniel Skywalker was seen among the Rebel Numbers…" started Paptimus and Eversor spun around with surprise on his face, his Uncle whom was a former Jedi had been sighted fighting for the Rebellion, but for what reason he couldn't fathom.

"Excellent work…send this information to Lord Deus" announced Eversor quickly before marching off.

* * *

**6:00pm; Byss Sector: Byss, Imperial Citadel: Throne Room**

"This information is confirmed?" questioned Deus as he looked at the data on the holographic screen before him which Diabolus nodded tensely at his side "what's wrong, are you…Jealous?"

"And why would I be jealous of your former conjoined Twin Brother whom has been missing for Ten Years?" spat Diabolus and Deus let out a booming laugh.

"Because you know how _close_ he and I used to be, then again you were not that different chasing after him and I like a dog, maybe you are either scared that I'll pick my twin over you or perhaps hopeful for a three way relationship" commented Deus as he looked over his shoulder at Diabolus "regardless, that relationship won't come to pass since he is going to pretend to be a Jedi and combine both Lightside and Darkside teachings discreetly, the Rebels will get a New Republic through his efforts however it won't be as they expected"

"Controlling them like Dooku did with the Separatists?" questioned Diabolus and Deus shrugged uncaringly "is Nathan…attached to anyone?"

"Unfortunately No, there is a unique young Jedi Apprentice that he has taken under his wing that if taught correctly could bring an end to our plans, however you can rest assured that Nathan will follow the plan to the letter" announced Deus calmly as he sat back on his throne "Darth Proditor has yet to fail us and with his genetic relations he never will"

"What about Galen Marek?" questioned Diabolus and Deus frowned as he stood.

"That is exactly whom I was talking about that is apprenticed to Proditor however I leave him to you, he should be a suitable test for your skills, the Force Unleashed Skill that he has is a bombshell but I have found ways to emulate that once in a life time ability" announced Deus uncaringly "you should be able to kill him, I trained you well and left abundant information resources available to you such as both Jedi and Sith Holocrons, you are ready for this final leap from Sith Lord into a Sith Master"

"Thank you, I will set out to retrieve Vader immediately" nodded Diabolus however the Sith'ari raised a hand for him to wait.

"Actually, I would have you take Soontir Fel and Jagged Fel with you, Soontir will be retiring with Admiral Thrawn to the Unknown Regions after this next battle however Jagged whom has recently joined his force needs to be tested to see if he is worth taking his dad's place" announced Deus calmly as he nodded towards the exit near where Diabolus was waiting patiently for Deus to finish "make sure to retrieve Vader effectively unharmed"

"Naturally, you have nothing to fear, I will make sure that your brother is brought back into Imperial Hands unharmed" announced Diabolus with a bow.

"Good, meanwhile, I will assure that our Forces keep their minds closed to Palpatine in case of the moment we will have to turn against his rule" commented Deus with a nod as he turned back to observe the Force and the cries of the Force Compass.

* * *

**15****th**** July, 12:32pm; Yavin Sector: Yavin IV, Mon Calamari-type Landing Field **

"Comfortable, Lord Vader?" questioned Mon Mothma as she stood beside Luke Skywalker and Galen Marek as Vader in his containment device was escorted out of the temple he was held in and over towards the MC80a Star Cruiser that had set down in the middle of the Landing Field.

"I hope that you are not escorting me, Senator Mothma, otherwise I will never hear the end of you're propaganda drivel" muttered Vader annoyed as he glared at the former Senator "are you surprised that the Empire is still functioning without me, there are other resources that you have yet to see come from the Empire, each being stronger than the last which you angering but the strongest with my demise"

"The Rebellion grows by the Day, eventually the Core will have to bow to our demands for the return of the Republic, and then there will be an end to Tyranny" announced Mon Mothma and shuddered with all but Galen Marek and Ferus Olin when Vader let out an insane but humoured laugh.

"And does that explain the incompetence of the Old Republic, Naboo was once not only blockaded but occupied by the Trade Federation and do you know what the Old Republic did? Nothing, just squabbled among themselves and accepted bribes from the Trade Federation as well as their Senatorial Allies, it was Chancellor Palpatine whom built the Republic a Army and actually did something about it!" countered Vader calmly "though, politically and military wise it was Darth Deus whom gave the Republic their Galaxy wide victory, my brother gave birth to the Galactic Empire and he will not thank you for attempting to ruin his good work!"

"_But you will never see the Empire again, you are to be executed on Mygeeto for Criminal Offenses against the Republic, through your actions the Republic became a burning husk"_ announced Bail Organa over a holographic transmission and Vader laughed again.

"Don't you mean Anakin Skywalker burned the Republic, we Sith couldn't have gotten anywhere without his walk down the Dark Path, he was using the Darkside before even the Clone Wars began" announced Vader as he looked about those gathered "Anakin Skywalker made me what I am today"

"My Father would never help you!" shouted Luke and Vader looked in his direction, with the mask on he couldn't tell the man's expression but he could guess that the man was glaring at him, Bail Organa was surprisingly silent during this whole exchange, then again Vader was sure that the man knew the truth about his identity which means that he would have to be dealt with eventually.

"Its best that we take Vader along to his execution now, Galen Marek and Ferus Olin will be his guards, they will make sure that Vader doesn't escape and that he receives the judgement that he rightfully deserve for that is the beauty of democracy!" announced Mon Mothma as she motioned for the soldiers to take him away which Galen Marek followed after.

"He seemed to know my Father, he stated that my Father helped the Sith end up ruling this Galaxy however Obi-Wan said that Vader betrayed my father, murdering him!" announced Luke with a frown and Ferus Olin smirked slightly as he watched Luke being conflicted over his own thoughts.

"Your father is still alive, that I can assure" dismissed Ferus with a slight smile as he walked past Luke and after Vader "for now anyway"

* * *

**2:00pm; MC80 Liberty-Type Mon Calamari Star Cruiser: **_**Vigilance**_**, Storage Room **

"You can come out now" announced Ferus dully as he reached out with the Force and ripped a number of Crates open, shortly afterwards needle teethed Aliens dropped out of their hiding spots while cloaking fields were deactivated as Blackhole Stormtrooper/Mandalorian armour wearing humans stepped into Light led by Boba Fett, the Imperial and Noghri forces joined Ferus whom explained his intent to them so that they would not attack him believing that he was in fact an enemy.

"Do you have schematics of this ship?" asked Boba as he cautiously stared at the traitor Jedi whom nodded and handed Boba a Datapad with the schematics of the ship which indicated their objective "Vader is two floors up, I assume that it is you cloaking us from your Jedi comrade, my thanks"

"I should be able to keep you cloaked until we get to Vader and begin transporting him off the ship, however I assume that an Imperial Ambush is on the way which will distract the Rebellion well enough, not even Marek is good enough to split his attention between pursuit and leading a fleet" commented Ferus as he nodded towards the doorway where Boba Fett made to move towards with a slight nod of his helmeted head while signalling to the Strike Team to advance.

* * *

**4:00pm; Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Darkspawn**_**, Bridge **

Darth Diabolus smiled as he looked out at the Fleet he had brought with him to nameless void of space along the Rebellion's predicted route, he had set up the interdictors so that his Fleet were to surround the Rebels own when they were forced out of Lightspeed by the use of a forced gravity well projected along their course, Diabolus' Flagship was a specified ship that was created and designed by Diabolus over Byss however a Dark Jedi had thought up a similar design so Diabolus named the Class of Super Star Destroyer after the man's Star Destroyer in honour of Dark Jedi Jerec's recent success and intended to have one such class built for him. The _Darkspawn_ however was a pre-production prototype and therefore its equipment was stronger than standard issue meaning that Jerec's _Vengeance_ and other limited production Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyers would have their armament trimmed down to a medium armament for a ship of its size, like Deus' _Obedience_ it was apparent that the best Shields and Engines money could buy was equipped to the custom Super Star Destroyer.

"My Lord" announced Admiral Hornbeck as he stepped towards the Sith Lord "we have been assured that everything is ready for the ambush of the enemy fleet"

"Make sure that you don't cheat me a victory, Admiral, you can't cheat death you know" smiled Diabolus cruelly as he stepped away from the viewpoint with a calm pace "I'll prepare the boarding parties gathered on this ship"

* * *

**5:00pm;** **MC80 Liberty-Type Mon Calamari Star Cruiser: **_**Vigilance**_**, Bridge**

"Why have we come out of Lightspeed, Admiral Carnard?" questioned Galen as he crossed over to the man whom stood before him "and where is half of the fleet?"

"It seems that our half of the Fleet were pulled into a gravity field, it's odd because there are no Gravity Bodies in range…contact, damn it! Imperial Ships, it's an entire Bloody Fleet, the enemy brought a new Ship along with them and its mass is predicted at…19,000 Meters!" announced the Admiral Carnard as he looked at the Tactical Hologram as enemy signals started to show up "hmm, it seems that the enemy Admiral misplaced his Interdictor-cruisers, the rest of the fleet managed to get through"

"That leaves us at a disadvantage however" groaned Galen as he looked towards the Super Star Destroyer in the distance, feeling the thick Darkside Energy there, he shuddered upon understanding that a Secret Sith was among that crew which caused a feeling like a twisting knife in Galen's stomach.

"I'll have all fighters prepare to counter the enemy fighters until we get far enough out of the Gravity Well projection range to make the Jump to Lightspeed" announced Carnard and Galen Marek nodded as he stepped out of the bridge, his destination being the hanger, where he sensed a Darkside presence traversing through space to that location.

* * *

**Meanwhile;** **MC80 Liberty-Type Mon Calamari Star Cruiser: **_**Vigilance**_**, Containment Vault**

Darth Vader growled lightly as he sensed the death and demise of Rebel or Imperial alike outside of this ship, people dying in a conflict to protect or retrieve his confined state or maybe not, he couldn't tell since some of the Imperials had given into the desire to destroy Rebel Forces with a bloody vengeance. Regardless was the fact that Vader refused to stand here, so to speak, to get blown up with the ship once the Rebel Forces lost the will to fight and so he devised a means of escape as soon as possible. Using the Force, Vader clenched his fists and caused the giant armoured harness around him to rip itself apart which he took two cautionary steps to see if his legs could still support active movement, once he was assured that he wouldn't fall and hit the floor ungracefully he stepped towards the doorway where he heard the panicked mutterings of guards on the other side.

Both Guards stepped up to the doorway and aimed their Blasters at the entranceway expecting Vader to open the doorway any moment, instead Vader channelled a pure sphere of Force Energy into his hand before releasing it towards the guarded Bulkhead causing it to be blown off its hinges and taking the two guards with it which were crushed against the opposite wall, Vader calmly stepped out of the Containment Chamber he had been held in and into a larger containment location to hold high rate prisoners. Vader used the Force and his Suite enhanced hearing to detect countless clangs of metal and cutting causing Vader to breath a sigh of relief at this turn of events, those were boarding ships and since this ship was the one being boarded he could only assume that it was an Imperial Boarding Force that were intent on destroying the Rebellion first hand, Vader turned to the Bulkhead leading out from the Containment Vault where a Lightsaber Blade cut clean through a lock before the Force forced it open to reveal Ferus Olin along with a Nohgri and Boba Fett standing in the doorway.

"Vader" nodded Boba as he stepped into the Containment Vault with a glance around the Vault "it seems the Rebellion hold you in high regard for them to have you put…here"

"Save the pleasantries, Fett, I don't remember paying you to watch out for me or rescue me from Rebellion capture" growled Vader as he stared at the Bounty Hunter "who are you working for?"

"You're brother" answered Boba and the gears in Vader's brain geared to a stop for a moment before they spun again as he considered the possibilities "I'm on an extended contract with him indefinitely, Bounty Hunting has become a Second Job these days, I have worked for Deus on and off for 20 years when there wasn't a Bounty that caught my eye"

"Enough of this" muttered Ferus as he nodded to the outside corridor "we should get going"

"Very well" nodded Vader as he proceeded to march after Ferus with Boba and the Noghri following close behind.

* * *

**5:30pm; MC80 Liberty-Type Mon Calamari Star Cruiser: **_**Vigilance**_**, Flag Hanger 2 **

The Mon Calamari Flag Hangers were a Hangers used for the personal ships of the Fleet Commanders which was why it seemed that the Sith had chosen this empty Hanger to be their place for combat, it was private and very few would come to look for Galen here as he clashed blades with the mighty Dark Lord which was still resting within the Shuttle, the Shuttle set down on its landing gears and he felt the Sith Lord move into movement as he stood from his Darkside meditations. Galen stood where he had entered and stared at the shuttle as the ramp descended to the ground, from the top of the ramp movement was seen and Galen sensed as well as saw the black cloak descend down the ramp, in the hands of the Sith Lord was a unique Black and red handle of a Lightsaber.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" announced Galen as he approached while drawing his own Lightsaber to prepare for combat "whom may I ask, do I have the honour of conversing with, Darth something-or-other?"

"Diabolus" was the simple word spoken by the Sith before he was upon Galen with the speed of a Vaspad.

Galen swore as he activated his Lightsaber and blocked the first strike of the Sith Lord whom was seemingly named Darth Diabolus before jumping back as the Lightsaber slammed into the ground, the force of the impact created a melted hole and a dent in the floor which Galen raised an eyebrow to the physical strength displayed, this Sith was not only well trained however he also retained a lot of physical strength and supremacy as the black cloaked individual paced lazily before him, awaiting Galen's counter. Galen did just that, drawing a second Lightsaber and charging to strike at the Sith whom simply sidestepped his efforts as though they didn't exist in the first place before bringing his own Lightsaber around into the X-shaped block that Galen had erected, Galen growled when he felt the force of the Sith's physical strength slam him back away from the man.

Suddenly Galen growled as he felt a presence and ducked as Stormtroopers made their way in through the side entrances to the hanger prior to opening fire on him, he blocked a few shots with his secondary Lightsaber before heading off at a run for the main entrance while sending a message to the Admiral as he did, they would have to abandon ship now and he was glad in a sense that this smouldering Capital Ship would be Vader's grave but speaking of Vader…why was his presence moving! Vader had been strapped to a metal harness that should have contained him until they had arrived at the execution grounds, with Vader being free the plan would have been ruined and one of the most dangerous criminals in Galactic History was now walking about free, Galen was forced to push those thoughts out of his head just in time to sense an incoming attack and slide into a Turbolift as the Hanger Bulkhead was pulled off and flung at him by Darth Diabolus.

* * *

**7:00pm; Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Darkspawn**_**, Bridge **

"Welcome back, Lord Vader" announced Admiral Hornbeck as the incompetent Admiral turned towards the entering Dark Lord but winced when Diabolus gave him a glare.

"Your incompetence has vexed me" growled Vader as he began to Force Choke the Admiral when he sensed the silent request from Diabolus in the Force "to think that you not only failed to trap the entire fleet, but failed to destroy the Admiral and the Jedi accompanying them when they flew past in a pathetic RM-09 Shuttle, you have failed we Sith for the last time"

Moments later the Admiral was a corpse on the floor and everyone within the bridge had retained their silence as they got back to work however some of the newer crewmembers had stopped to watch this spectacle, to see the returned Lord Vader once again back in his prime was a fascinating and terrifying thing as the Dark Lord haunted the walkway to step up to the viewpoint, looking out at the stars patiently as Ferus Olin and Diabolus came up beside his either side.

"I will need a Sith name" commented Ferus and Vader made a waving gesture dismissively.

"Patience, we need to get back to my brother first" announced Vader as he turned to the Captain "take us to Byss, Captain"

"Yes, my Lord" bowed the Captain before he turned and got to work on his present orders.

* * *

**Author's Note – And that is the end of this Chapter, the return of Lord Vader at last and soon the _Executor_ will be introduced into the story, finally Ferus will get a Sith name and I wonder what it could be. You'll have to review to find out!**


End file.
